


Ich Bin Der Meister

by Whistling_Starlight



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: A few references to real world train stuff, Amputee Ruhrgold, F/M, Lots of familial love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistling_Starlight/pseuds/Whistling_Starlight
Summary: Ruhrgold returns to the United States for an exhibition race against the new world champion, Rusty. His brother and uncle accompany him as his audience, and he reunites with an old flame from his last visit.
Relationships: Ruhrgold/Joule (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ruhrgold was nervous.

The fact he felt nervous was making him annoyed. Ruhrgold didn’t get nervous, ever. Especially not over an exhibition race.

He glanced over to his twin brother, Rhinegold. His twin’s expression was neutral, but Ruhrgold noticed he was rolling his left foot back and forth, a nervous habit of his. He couldn’t really blame his brother; the last time one of them had been to the United States, Ruhrgold’s arm had been ripped off in a freak accident on the tracks. He’d had it replaced of course, but the young ICE had been pretty shaken up watching his own arm fall off. And the bare metal prosthesis was a constant reminder of his failure to win.

“ _You’re nervous_.” Their uncle’s voice suddenly cut through the silence. Ruhrgold and Rhinegold both turned to look up at him, and then at each other. Sometimes it was spooky how he always seemed to know what was on their minds.

Their uncle, Weltschaft, was a huge, muscular green engine, one of the old 103 Class. Whilst he’d long since retired from the racetrack, after his nephews had won the championship from him, he was still the twins’ mentor in racing. And legal guardian, after their parents had passed.

Unlike their uncle, Ruhrgold and Rhinegold were a pair of ICE powercars, a head-end and rear-end respectively. The two were responsible for pulling the Hamburg-Berlin Express, as well as acting as the joint Champions of Germany. Although the rules typically said only one champion per country was permitted, after fifteen dead heats the judges gave up, deciding both twins had won.

“ _It’s okay to be nervous. Everyone is nervous sometimes_.” The deep rumble of his uncle’s engine snapped Ruhrgold out of his thoughts, and he shuffled a little closer. Even if Ruhrgold was fully grown, his uncle’s presence was still comforting for the young engine.

Rhinegold raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “ _Ruhr’s only nervous because he’s gonna see his girlfriend_!” He teased. Ruhrgold instantly felt his cheeks grow hot. “ _Shut up_!” He muttered, glaring at his brother. He wasn’t wrong though; on his last venture to the States, Ruhrgold had grown rather close with his racing partner, a pretty dynamite truck named Joule. They’d kept in touch after he returned to Germany, but now he was both nervous and excited to see her again.

Weltschaft placed a hand on each of his nephews’ shoulders. “ _Now, now, that’s enough. Rhinegold, you know better than to tease your brother_.” He raised an eyebrow at the younger engine.

Rhinegold immediately put on a straight face. However much he’d poke fun at his twin, he didn’t ever talk back to their uncle. “ _Sorry, Uncle. And.. sorry, Ruhr_.” He glanced over to his brother, looking apologetic.

Ruhrgold simply nodded, before leaning against his uncle’s broad shoulder and closing his eyes, hoping to sleep for a bit. It would still be a few hours until the ship arrived in the USA, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are both greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Hey slow-wheels, wake up! We’re here_!”

Ruhrgold opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him, a hand on his shoulder from where he’d shaken him awake. He looked over to see that the cargo doors of the ship were already open, several human workmen visible working on the docks.

Weltschaft glanced down at his nephew, a somewhat amused smile visible on his face. “ _Come on, we’d better get moving_.” He stood up, pulling Ruhrgold to his wheels alongside him. “ _We are expected at the yard by noon_.”

The three engines skated out from the cargo hold, and Ruhrgold was faintly surprised when Rhinegold suddenly grabbed his hand. He glanced over to his twin, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw how anxious his brother was. He wasn’t entirely surprised though; Rhinegold had never been to America before. He’d made a few visits to London, but he tended to remain in Germany, whilst Ruhrgold entered the overseas competitions.

“ _Everything’s going to be fine_ ,” He murmured softly, hoping to ease his brother’s anxiety. “ _This isn’t like last time, nobody’s going to lose an arm_.” He tried to sound lighthearted, but he felt a prickle of unease. Whilst the adrenaline had reduced most of the initial panic, his accident at the world championships still weighed heavily on Ruhrgold’s mind. He silently prayed that he was right, and that everything would go fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took several hours for them to make their way to Apollo Victoria Trainyard, and the sun was already high overhead. The yard had barely changed since Ruhrgold’s last visit, aside from the addition of a new shed, larger and much more expensive-looking. No doubt the new home of Electra and his entourage. ‘ _And Joule_ ,’ Ruhrgold thought to himself. ‘ _I hope she’ll be happy to see me_.’

He quickly braked when his uncle stopped ahead of him, and he stepped off the track when he saw a familiar engine approaching them; the new World Champion, Rusty the steamer. The little engine looked much the same as when Ruhrgold had last seen him, although a few of his rust patches looked a little smaller. He was clearly finally getting treatment.

He came to a stop in front of the trio of German engines, smiling cheerily. “You must be Mr. Weltschaft! Pleasure to meet you, Control said you were coming. I’m Rusty!” He held out his hand, which Weltschaft shook. The larger engine couldn’t help but feel slightly amused by the steamer’s enthusiasm.

Rusty then turned to Ruhrgold and Rhinegold. “Ruhrgold! It’s good to see you again.” He glanced over to the other ICE, still smiling. “And I assume you’re his brother, right? Rhinegold? Control mentioned there were two of you.” He chuckled slightly, before his expression turned serious, and almost a little sympathetic. “How’s your arm been?” He asked Ruhrgold quietly.

Ruhrgold shrugged slightly, flexing his unpainted replacement. “Would’ve rather not lose it, but it does the job. Probably wouldn’t have happened if your marshalls had pulled me off the track in time.”

He saw Rusty’s face flush red with embarrassment, and he heard a hiss of steam escape the other engine. “Y-Yeah... I’m sorry about that. I-”

Rusty was cut off by a loud shriek, and before Ruhrgold could even comprehend what was happening he’d been tackled to the ground.

Taking a moment to recover from the impact, Ruhrgold looked up to see the beaming face of a very pretty red and silver dynamite truck. His expression turned from confused to thrilled as she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Baby! I missed you!” Joule squealed happily, her arms still wrapped tightly around her boyfriend as she sat up again, and as soon as she was upright she immediately started peppering Ruhrgold’s face with kisses. They hadn’t seen each other in half a year, after all.

Whilst the couple were busy reuniting, Rusty shifted a little closer to Rhinegold. “So, is this your first visit to the States?” He asked, offering his hand for the German engine to shake.

Rhinegold was a little reluctant to speak; he didn’t leave Germany as much as his brother did, and his English wasn’t as fluent. “Y-Yes, first time.” He took the steamer’s hand and shook it once, then quickly let go again. “I represent us in regional competitions, occasionally go to close-by countries.”

Rusty nodded, listening intently. “I’ve never left the US before. Not really left this yard much either, really. I mean, sometimes on a weekend off I take Pearl back over to California so she can catch up with her old friends, but that’s still in America. It must be really cool to get to visit other countries!”

Rhinegold was trying to pay attention to the steamer’s rambling, but the speed at which he was talking made it hard to follow with his inexperienced English. He glanced back over to his twin, who had finally managed to escape Joule’s affection long enough to stand up again, still with an arm around the dynamite truck. His cheeks were flushed and stained with Joule’s red lipstick, and he looked considerably more flustered than usual. Rhinegold sniggered at his brother’s expression, and even Rusty had to hold back laughter.

“Ruhr...” Joule purred softly, batting her eyes at her boyfriend. “You’re taking me as your partner in the race, right?” She removed a hand from his arm and trailed it down his spine, stopping just above his backside.

Ruhrgold’s face flushed even more and he could only nod in response. Joule had been rather.. hands-on in her affection during the championships, and it certainly hadn’t decreased since then.

Rusty and Rhinegold were both trying desperately to maintain their composure. It was so unusual seeing the usually stoic and serious engine looking so flustered.

To Ruhrgold’s utmost relief, he felt Joule’s hand leave his rear, although he immediately paled when he heard his uncle clear his throat. He turned to look up at the older engine, who let go of the dynamite truck’s wrist, looking down at the couple with a raised eyebrow. “From now on, please refrain from groping my nephew in public, Miss Joule.” He reprimanded calmly.

Joule looked a picture of innocence, batting her eyes sweetly. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Herr Weltschaft!” She chirped, hugging Ruhrgold’s arm.

The corner of the older engine’s mouth cracked into a slight smile; he could tell why his nephew liked her so much.

He looked over to Rusty and Rhinegold, who by now had managed to put on straight faces. “You two are ready?” He queried.

They both nodded, and Rusty started skating in the direction of the large race track, the other three engines following him. Ruhrgold felt Joule take his couplings, and for a moment he glanced back at her, his earlier nervousness completely dissipated. Although he may not have had the best time at his last visit to Apollo Victoria, it was good to be back with Joule again.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to write the race scene too, but I really couldn’t find the motivation. Might eventually come back to add one, but until then you can imagine it your own way! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
